Haleb
by PLLHaleb
Summary: What happens when Caleb gets sick of A bothering him and Hanna all the time? Will probably change ratings in later chapters.
1. Time to Run

**Hey FFers! This is my first PLL fanfic so if you could review, that would be so great. I hope you like it. Or you could hate it. Either way...More than likely it will become a story and not just a one shot. Thanks a ton to for giving me great ideas. I will definitely use them all. Just maybe not solely for Haleb. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. (Sadly)**

Hanna's POV  
"I had so much fun at dinner Caleb," I told my boyfriend. He smiled. "Maybe we could..." But he was cut off by a text on my phone.

_Cut Mona off? Big mistake. You're not the only one who can slice and dice. -A_

Apparently the shock on my face was a dead giveaway to the identity of the sender. Caleb started to get angry. "Hanna. Tell me it isn't A again."

But all I did was look at him, dead serious. "Hanna this is enough. I'm tired of not being able to go out for one night without A bothering us." Caleb said. I teared up.

"So what? What do you want me to do? Whenever we move up a square to finding A, they jump ahead three. Please...please don't leave." My voice wavered. That was it. I began to cry uncontrollably.

Caleb wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Han, I'm not breaking up with you. I would never leave you just because A won't leave us alone. We've been through to much for that." He cupped one hand on me cheek and the other weaved its way through my hair. Caleb leaned in and put his lips to mine. When we pulled away, Caleb wiped my tear-stained cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

"What do we do?" I sobbed.

"Well, I think the only thing to do is leave." He said.

I looked at him like he had two heads. "What do you mean? Run away?"

Caleb nodded. "We have to get out of Rosewood as soon as possible. We'll head West. Probably to Colorado."

I nodded. "Well, if thats what we have to do, I guess thats what we'll do."

"Then go on upstairs and get what you need. We'll stop by my apartment and get some of my stuff and start the drive." Caleb told me.

I went upstairs to start getting my stuff together.

**I know it was so short. But if I get 20 positive reviews by Monday, there will be a longer chapter posted soon. Thanks for reading and supporting me!**


	2. Bed and Breakfast

Caleb's POV  
We pulled away from the curb in front of my apartment and I could tell Hanna was upset.

"Hanna what's wrong?"

She looked at me. "Spencer, Aria, and Emily will think I abandoned them."

"You can talk to them. Call them if you want." I assured her.

"No. If I do they'll come after us." The tears came to her eyes again. "Do you think they'll hate me for leaving?"

"Oh Hanna is that what your afraid of? No. If they call, just say that A became too much and you went on a road trip with me. Thats all."

"Alright but they're calling me."

I laughed. "Fine by me."

It was getting to about midnight when Hanna fell asleep. She looked so peaceful.

"How did I get so lucky?" I wondered. "I found the perfect girl." We continued to drive until dawn. Hanna stirred.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Have a nice rest?" I asked.

"Yeah. Except now I'm stiff." Hanna complained as she stretched. "I'm starving though Caleb. Can we get something to eat?"

I laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm exhausted too. I figured we'd get food and sleep in real beds for a few hours. There's a bed and breakfast up ahead that I I made a reservation for after seeing and advertisement." I informed her. Hanna looked up.

"Oh there. It looks nice," Hanna said, "Pull in Caleb."

So I did. The building was three stories and the landscape was beautiful. Flowers everywhere, nicely trimmed bushes, the works. I couldn't ask for a nicer place. We parked and got out.

Hanna made a break for the door, assuming thats where the smell of eggs and bacon was coming from. I ran to catch her. As she was about to grab the door handle, I came up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around.

"Caleb! Come on. I'm so hungry."

She turned in my arms that were still wrapped around her. I leaned in to her and pushed my lips to her's. She smiled into the kiss. Before it got to far, I pulled back.

"Save it for the room, Marin."

"After we eat, Rivers."

I laughed. "Come on Ms. Anxious. Lets gets some food in you."

I opened the door and stepped in after Hanna. I felt like I had stepped into Tennessee. It was all country styled. Rocking chairs, open staircase. I didn't mind though. We wouldn't be staying long. We approached the desk and Hanna looked longingly at the tray of assorted cookies on the counter. A smiling middle-aged woman came up.

"Hi, I'm Dana. How can I help-" She stopped, noticing Hanna. "You can have one, Miss. You seem hungry." Dana motioned for Hanna to have one and Hanna greedily picked up a sugar cookie and sat in one of the rocking chairs. I turned back to the woman behind the desk.

"Reservation for Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin."

Dana typed something into the computers. She looked back up.

"Yes I have the reservation right here. All I need is your drivers license."

I gave it to her and she looked back and forth, checking the information. She put it back in front of me.

"Alright sir. You are all set. Unfortunately the room is not ready but should be soon. Until then, you can go down the hall to the breakfast buffet and feed Miss Marin."

I laughed. "Thank you for giving her a cookie. She was threatening to collapse if she didn't get anything soon."

Dana laughed too. I walked over to Hanna and held out my hand. "Come on. The room isn't ready yet so lets get breakfast." Hanna's face lit up at 'breakfast'. Hanna took my hand and we went toward the smell of delicious food.

**I know I said I wouldn't post until Monday but the chapter came to me quicker than expected.**


	3. Missing

Hanna's POV

After breakfast, Caleb and I walked upstairs to our hotel room. It was nice. The bed was large and soft. Lucky us.

—

At 18, Caleb and I had been together for 2 years. We had our ups and downs but we got through it together. After lying to him about A, Caleb had broken up with me. I was heartbroken and had spent the next week in bed, mourning. After Aria convinced me to get out of bed, A texted me, telling me to come to The Grille or Caleb got hurt. I was still upset about him hurting me, but I still cared for him. Caleb had shown up, claiming he was A. He took me behind the restaurant and wanted me to stop lying. He said I had no choice but to allow him to help stop A. Just as I was about to say I was protecting him, he kissed me. We came out stronger and the lies ended. He had stuck with me ever since.

—

"Hanna?" Caleb said, snapping me back to reality.

"What?"

"Did you want to shower first or should I?"

I smiled devilishly. "How about we shower together?"

Caleb seemed to like this idea. He nodded. I went to turn on the water and when I returned, Caleb had stripped to his boxers. I walked up to him, running my hands up and down his toned chest.

"You know Hanna. You can't shower in all that." He said, getting the same devious smile I had on earlier.

"You're right."

So I stripped to my bra and panties as well. We went into the bathroom and took off the rest of our clothes. Caleb stepped into the shower and held out his hand for me. I took it willingly. We took turns under the water and spread soap over each other's bodies. Caleb rubbed shampoo into my hair and then gently rinsed it out. When we were done, we wrapped ourselves in robes and fell into a deep sleep on the bed.

Caleb's POV

Waking up, I felt the bed next to me, looking for the warm feel of Hanna's skin. But it wasn't there. I shot up and looked around. The bathroom door was partially closed. I breathed a sigh of relief when I figured Hanna was probably in there.

"Hanna?"

But I received no reply. I walked to the door and knocked. But still no reply. I pushed the door open as I started to get concerned. When I pushed open the door, I was shocked to see the scene before me. Hanna's robe lay on the floor, our towels were thrown astray, there were soap bottles on the floor, and the rugs had definitely been pushed around. All these were signs that there had been a struggle. But none of these were as shocking as the hotel room door standing wide open.

***Gasp!* What could have happened to Hanna? What do you guys think? Let me know!**


	4. Found

Caleb's POV  
The chain on the door had been broken for sure. Half of it was still attached to the wall and the rest was on the door. I stood in shock for the longest time. I was finally brought crashing back to reality when I heard my phone ding, signaling a new text. I reached for it, already knowing the sender.

_Looking for Hanna? You won't find her. She's alive. For now. -A_

I knew it. A had done this. But I also knew if I didn't find her soon, A would do who knows what to her. A wasn't afraid to kill. I immediately went to the desk to start my computer. I needed to track Hanna's phone. Clearly she had been getting dressed when A came for her. I couldn't find her phone so I guessed she had it. While the program tracked her phone, I debated whether to call the police. I decided that might anger A and there would be a greater chance A would hurt Hanna. Finally, I got a location. As I was about to leave, an unknown number called my phone. I answered it.

"Do you want Hanna back?"

"Of course. Where is she?"

"You know where, Caleb. Come exactly there but park in the back next to my car. Bring Hanna a change of clothes."

He hung up.

Hanna's POV  
I woke up with a pounding in my head. I was tied to a pole with my arms behind me. I had been getting ready to find a coffee shop for Caleb and I. All I remember was hearing the door burst open and seeing a black hoodie come up behind me. I struggled but then it all went black.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" I called.

But my voice was hoarse and my throat was raw. I had bruises lining my arms and cuts down my legs. I wondered what A had done to me, where I was, and how long I had been here. Caleb would be worried.

I looked around, but couldn't guess where I was. Just then, a door across the room opened. In walked Red Coat and someone in a black hoodie. They approached me. I couldn't tell who was in the red coat but the black hoodie put the hood down. It was Toby. I knew he wouldn't do anything with the knife in his hand if Red Coat left so he could deal with me.

—

After the lodge burned, Toby became a spy. He promised if Red Coat ever caught us, he would make sure to be the one to "deal" with us. We knew we could trust him. Spencer would have something to say if he didn't. And Toby loved Spencer too much to see rejection again.

After finding out he was on the A team, Spencer refused any contact. But Toby had left. He had vanished without a trace. The day before the lodge burned, Spencer found Toby. She pretended to be on the A team to prove he faked his death. He told her how hard it was being away from her for so long and he never wanted to again.

It was because of lying to Spencer that I knew Toby wouldn't hurt me. He cared for Spencer too much to lose her.

—

Red Coat turned to Toby and nodded. Toby came up to me with the knife in his fist. I thought he was really going to hurt me. But then I realized Red Coat was still there. I would just have to deal with whatever pain they would put me through.

But then Red Coat turned and walked back out the door. Toby turned to see the door slam. He went around to the back of me to work on the ropes binding me.

"At first I thought you would actually hurt me."

"Never Hanna. I called Caleb. He's out back waiting," My arms were freed. Toby came back around. "Here. I brought stage makeup and fake blood. We have to make it look like you desperately need the hospital. I'll give you to Caleb. He's parked next to my car. Come on. Who know's when Red Coat will come back."

**So yes. It was A. I know I altered the part where Spencer found Toby. But I thought it would explain Hanna's trust.**


	5. Returned to His Arms

Hanna's POV

After Toby and I finished the make up, he picked me up bridal style. It was strange to be picked up by my best friend's boyfriend. I laid in his arms with my head against his chest and my arm hanging limply. I sure looked like I was dying. We walked without seeing anyone.

We almost made it. But then another black hoodie blocked our path. It was Lucas.

"Toby, what did you do to her?"

He genuinely looked upset. Maybe he still liked me.

"For the love of God, what did Red Coat make you do?"

He came closer and ran his hand down my hair. He touched the area with the worst cuts. I thought he would figure out they were fake.

"Lucas, move. I have to get her to a hospital before she dies. I can explain why she has them. I'll say she fell down into a thorn bush or something. But that won't fool a coroner."

Lucas immediately stepped aside. We continued down the hall until Toby pushed a door that opened to a lot outside. I leaned over, looking for Caleb. But there was only Toby's car. Toby set me down.

"Where's Caleb, Toby?"

"I swear, I called him. I told him to come here-"

He was cut off by Caleb's ringtone. I answered it.

"Caleb where are you?"

"I'm sorry. Red Coat was out there was two people in black hoodies. I couldn't stay. I'm back at the hotel. Have Toby bring you there."

"Okay. See you soon. Oh and Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Hanna."

I hung up.

"Caleb had to go back to the hotel because of Red Coat."

Toby nodded. "Come on. I'll drive you back."

We got in the car and Toby got out into traffic. We sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hanna? Will you tell Spencer how much I miss her and that I love her so much?"

"Of course Toby. Why can't you call her?"

"Red Coat wants us to stay at the warehouse. And she took our phones to test our loyalty. I don't know when she'll let us go or even have outside contact."

"I will. The second Caleb lets me go. He must be so worried."

We continued in silence. We pulled up to the hotel and I saw Caleb jump from the bench he sat on.

"Hanna!"

Caleb came running. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair. I was right. Caleb wouldn't let me go.

"I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm fine. You can thank Toby for that."

Caleb pulled away from me but kept his arm around my waist.

"Thanks so much Toby. I don't know what I'd do without her. She means the world to me."

"I know how it is Caleb. I feel the same for Spencer. But A knows better than to use her against me."

"Thanks again Toby."

We said our goodbyes and Caleb and I walked hand and hand back to our room.

We got in and I turned to Caleb.

"I'm disgusting. We need another shower."

Caleb laughed. "We?"

"Yes. We."

So again our clothes fell to the floor and we got in together. Except this time it got way steamier. And I'm not talking about the water.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! So Hanna is safe. But is Toby? Spoiler: Red Coat will NOT be happy that Toby let her go. What will A do to him? Will she go for Spencer? Or torture? Find out soon! Hopefully it won't take long! Please be happy with two chapters today!**


	6. Author Note

**Just so you know, I did post again last night. Two chapter in one day. This will not effect the schedule of one per day. There will be another one psted later today. Thanks!**


	7. Save Her

Toby's POV  
After dropping off Hanna with Caleb, I had to head back to the warehouse. When I arrived, Red Coat, Lucas, and Melissa were waiting.

I got out of the car to stand in front of them. Red Coat turned to the other two and nodded.

Lucas stepped up. "Toby. Where is Hanna?"

"At the hospital."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I'm not family. They said I had to leave."

"We called the hospital. Neither you nor Hanna have been there. So, where is she?"

"I brought her to Caleb."

This time Melissa spoke up. "You'll have to pay for that one. Mona!"

The door behind them opened and Mona walked in, dragging a struggling bound and gagged Spencer.

"No!"

I lunged for Spencer and Mona, but Melissa and Lucas grabbed me and held me still. I looked at Red Coat.

"What are you going to do to her?"

Melissa spoke up.

"Wonderfully awful things. We have to keep you in line. Don't worry. We won't make you watch."

Just then, someone hit me on the back of the head and everything went black.

—

I woke to the sound of screaming. I looked up to see Spencer chained to the wall. Melissa stood in front of her with a dripping red knife.

"No!" I screamed, struggling against my own chains.

Melissa turned to look at me. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Look who's awake. Just in time to see the one you love the most die."

"Melissa how could you do this? She's your sister!"

"She took everything from me. She turned my parents against me. She stole my fiancée. Now I can get my revenge."

Melissa turned and walked out. I looked towards Spencer and saw her bloody form against the wall. I knew I had to find a way out to save Spencer's life. I remembered my phone in my back pocket. Quickly I sent a text to Caleb and Hanna.

_They figured out we tricked them. You have to help me. If we don't get Spencer to a hospital, she'll die. Come in the back door. Go to the end of the of the hall and come in the door. The key to her chains are hanging just inside the back door. Take the ones that say 1A. Please hurry!_

I sent it, hoping they would make it in time.

**Will they make it?! **

**MAJOR SPOILER BELOW! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER!**

**Spoiler: They make it to the hospital but will she live even then? Find out tomorrow!**


	8. Saving Spencer

Hanna's POV

Caleb and I had just walked out of the bathroom after having a "hot" shower when I heard my phone beep with a new text. It was Toby.

_They figured out we tricked them. You have to help me. If we don't get Spencer to a hospital, she'll die. Come in the back door. Go to the end of the of the hall and come in the door. The key to her chains are hanging just inside the back door. Take the ones that say 1A. Please hurry!_

"Oh my god. Caleb! Get dressed right now! Spencer is in trouble. I think she's dying."

We got dressed in a hurry and ran for the door. Caleb drove as fast as he could.

When we arrived, I ran to check if anyone was around. We were clear. I took the keys and went in the door Toby told us about. I saw Spencer and had to hold back a scream so we came and went undetected. Spencer lay against the wall with her arms chained above her. There was a large gash in her head and multiple other cuts, bruises, and scrapes lining her arms and legs. She was pale and her clothes were dirty and red, soaked with her blood. I immediately ran to her to unlock her arms. Caleb went to Toby with the other key. After Spencer's arm were freed, I sat her up. I tried to lift her but it was no use.

"Caleb, Toby! Help me." They ran to us and Toby picked her up in his arms. He kissed her head.

"I promise we'll get help soon." He whispered to her.

She stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes. I grew more and more concerned at how much time she had left. We ran back to Caleb's car and put Spencer in the back. Toby got in with her with Spencer's head in his lap. He stroked her hair. I watched them, smiling. Toby really loved her.

When we arrived at the ER, a nurse immediately came to us with a bed. Toby set her down.

"I'm coming with her. I won't leave her side."

The nurse nodded okay. She motioned for us to have a seat. Another nurse approached us. She began to question us about Spencer's information and what happened. We answered as best we could without giving away the truth.

Toby's POV

After the nurse cleaned Spencer's wounds, she left me to sit with her and told me to press the call button next to the bed if anything went wrong. I sat there holding Spencer's hand and listened to her shallow breathing, hoping that the girl I was in love with would make it through the next 24 hours.

**I know. Really short but meaningful. **

**Just a quick note. Constructive criticism is always always welcome. Please don't be mean or rude though.**

** I'm trying to stick with my own plot for this story but I was thinking for my next story, I'll let one lucky FF member decide how it goes, who's in it, and all that. It will be like their own story but I'll write it. The winner will be posted on my page in two weeks. Send me PRIVATE MESSAGES (please don't enter the contest with a review for this story. I'm sorry to say if you do post a review to try and enter the contest, you will NOT be submitted) of the couple and main plot. WINNER ANNOUNCED JULY 9, 2013!**


	9. Finding Out the Big News

Hanna's POV

We answered all the nurse's questions and even though she looked skeptical she wrote them down. Finally we were allowed to see Spencer. Toby sat holding her hand with tears streaming down his face. Her breathing was shallow. As I was about to say something, the nurse walked in.

"Alright. We have Spencer's X-rays. There was just something we need to check on with the ultrasound scanner."

Toby looked horrified. "An ultrasound? Spencer can't be pregnant. She's on the pill and she would have told me."

"Well Mr. Cavanaugh, there are times when the pill doesn't work. Just give me a moment and I'll tell you how far she is. She may not have known," The nurse looked at the screen. "She's about three weeks. There's no way to tell at this early stage."

Toby put his head in his hands. A father at 19. "Is the baby okay? How did you figure she might be pregnant?"

"There were no extremely deep cuts or bumps or bruises that would have caused her to pass out."

Toby nodded. Spencer began to stir. "Toby..."

"Spencer its okay. I'm here. Everything is okay. We have news."

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong. But you happen to be carrying my child."

Spencer sat up then put her hand to her head. "Wait, are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. And I think its great. This is just another reason for you to move in with me."

Spencer laid back down. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes Ms. Hastings. The baby is perfectly fine. At least we think its one. You can't tell the number until six weeks. Your blood seems to be flowing smoothly now and the baby will be stronger in a few hours. You didn't seem to have been past out too long."

With that she left to allow the news of Spencer being pregnant set in.

"Hanna, Caleb. Can you give us a second to talk this over privately?"

"Of course Spencer."

We walked out of the room. Several minutes later, Toby opened the door to allow us back in. Spencer was sitting up. She spoke first.

"So, we want you two to be the godparents. Will you?"

"Oh of course Spencer!"

I ran to hug her. Spencer whispered in my ear, "You can explain why you left later."

"Why did you want to decide so soon?" I said pulling away.

Toby spoke. "A will hurt me again for getting Spencer out. She was supposed to die. And A could get her again. So if A hurts her and the baby or babies, is born prematurely, makes it, but we don't, we want someone to be there for them. We're preparing for the worst. We want our baby to okay. If there's more than one, Aria and Ezra will be godparents and Emily and Paige will be if there's three. Hopefully we can find out soon."

Caleb's POV

"Guys, I'm so sorry but Hanna and I should get back. Its been a long night and Spencer, you probably need your rest."

Toby and Spencer nodded.

"We'll come back in the morning." Hanna told them.

As we got to the hotel, I looked at Hanna. "Hanna, did you notice how they didn't say anything about us leaving town?"

"Spencer told me I could explain tomorrow so..."

"Okay. Well lets get to bed."

We got ready and climbed into bed.

"Good night Hanna. I love you."

"Love you too Caleb. Good night."

** Spencer is pregnant! I have posted a poll on my page to vote for names.**

**Don't forget to register for the contest of giving me a Couple and Plot for my next story! **


	10. Home

Hanna's POV  
When we got up the next morning, Caleb and I decided to go home. Toby told us that the warehouse was there in Reading, Pennsylvania. It was far from Rosewood. Spencer had invited us to stay at her house with her and Toby. We accepted once we found out her parents were on a business trip. They were going to several cities in several countries to meet their peers and learn new systems. They wouldn't be back for several months.

We got to my house so my could get new clothes. We had barely gotten in the door before my mom ascended.

"Hanna, where have you been? You had me scared to death! You didn't answer my calls or texts and-"

She saw Caleb. She must have assumed the worst.

"Hanna Marin. Up to your room. Now. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night and your grounded for the next month. And you can give me your cell phone. Now Hanna!"

"No. I'm going up to my room to get clothes and then Caleb and I are going to Spencer's. I have no clue when we'll be back. But at least you know where to find me."

"Hanna," My mother looked at me and I looked back with pleading eyes. "Fine. But first you can explain why you were off the grid for two whole days."

"Caleb and I went to Philly for a while. To get away from Rosewood. We didn't realize how late it was so we just stayed there at a hotel. My phone died and I thought we would be back so I didn't bring a charger. I'm sorry. I meant to call you but I was so exhausted that the second we got to the room I fell onto the bed and slept until late this morning. Caleb and I went window shopping but we didn't buy anything and then we came home so here we are."

My mom seemed to believe us.

"Alright. As long as Mr. and Mrs. Hastings are okay with this."

"They are. Spencer called them. They're on a business trip around the world but Melissa is there so we have some supervision."

"Then go."

I went to my room and packed a bag. I went back downstairs.

"Come on Caleb."

We drove the short way to the Hastings'. Toby was grabbing a blanket from his truck.

"Hey Toby!" I called.

"Hey! Spencer ordered a pizza if you guys don't mind."

"That's fine. Caleb is definitely hungry and so am I."

"Great. Spencer is waiting for us to help push the furniture back so we all have space to sleep in front of the fireplace to keep us warm."

As if on cue, the chilly October air blew. I shivered, wanting to go in.

"Come in Hanna," said Caleb. Let's get you in before you freeze."

Spencer sat on the couch. She looked up at us. "Finally. I thought you'd never come back and I have to push this myself."

Toby leaned over and kissed her.

"I wouldn't make you do that. Your already carrying enough weight." Toby said, referring to the month old baby or babies inside Spencer's stomach. Spencer hit him on the shoulder.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. Come on."

After getting the furniture moved around we laid out the pillows and blankets. No sooner had we finished than the pizza arrived. After enjoying, we settled into a movie but Spencer and Toby fell asleep. Caleb turned off the TV and we joined the other couple in peaceful slumber.

Caleb's POV

I woke up to see my beautiful girlfriend and Spencer in the kitchen making waffles. They were laughing about some inaudible thing and I didn't mind. They didn't appear to have seen me. I turned to Toby and shook him awake. I put my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet. We sat with our hands propped on our balled up fists until they saw us. They didn't notice until they both glanced up. They jumped back and Hanna clutched her heart.

"Caleb Rivers! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Hanna. We thought it would be funny."

"Well, enough funny," Spencer said. She set two plates of waffles, syrup, and forks in front of her on the counter. "Come eat."

We went to the counter and sat down. In five minutes the waffles were gone and Toby and I looked at Hanna and Spencer expectantly. They looked at us with the same expression.

"Fine Toby. No more waffles." I said. We turned to have our backs to the girls stuck our noses into the air. Hanna and Spencer started to laugh hysterically.

"I hope you aren't trying to mirror us." Spencer said.

"Well of course we are." Toby replied.

We all began to laugh and took turns in the bathroom to change. Spencer and Hanna took extra long because they went in together and while they were in the bathroom, Spencer had her first (and worst) bout of morning sickness. Several times Toby called to make sure she was okay but Hanna assured him it was normal and Spencer even did in between throwing up. After Spencer got cleaned up, we all took Spencer's car to go shopping and spend the whole day having fun.

Hanna's POV

Luckily we seemed to be having an A free day. We lost ourselves in the new items at the boutiques, made several trips to The Brew, and went to two movies.

By the time we got home, Caleb was supporting me and Toby had actually picked Spencer up. On the trip to Spencer's room we fell asleep. They tucked us into bed and went to bed themselves. Maybe they watched TV. I couldn't care. I wanted to sleep forever.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND SEND IN ENTRIES FOR THE NEW STORY CONTEST!**

**1000 WORDS! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


	11. Author

Hey guys! PLLHaleb here. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. But on that note, most of you keep saying update. I don't want to sound mean but please don't. If you aren't saying anything more, don't review. There will be a time where I can't update because I'm too busy to write. If that occurs but I do have the chance to read reviews, I don't want to waste time reading the same "update" over and over again. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Hope you like the latest chapter! -K. P.


	12. Life Changes and Escapes

Caleb's POV

Toby came down after putting the girls to bed. He was being really quiet so I knew they were asleep. He came down and sat next to me. I figured now was a good time to tell him my plan.

"Toby. I have to tell you something. I also need ideas on how to tell Hanna."

"Okay. Your freaking me out."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving her or anything. In fact..." I pulled out a small black box. **(A/N Can anyone guess?)** "I want to ask her to marry me."

I handed the box to Toby. He opened it and his mouth fell to the floor. It was custom made. **(A/N Check my page for the link to the ring)**

"Caleb, she's going to love it. And now..." He pulled out a similar purple box. "This is Spencer's ring. And don't think I'm marrying her because of the baby. I've had that for a month trying to get the perfect moment." **(A/N Also check my page for ring.)**

My mouth was also hanging open. We put the rings safely into our suitcases.

"I think we should do a double date to that Italian place in Philly. I'll go first because you'll take a while with explaining its not because of the baby. Sound good, Tobes?"

"Great. Come on. I'm exhausted."

"Night dude."

Hanna's POV

I woke up to hear Spencer in the bathroom with morning sickness. She must hate this. I went in the bathroom after she stopped and helped her clean up. We went downstairs to find the boys fast asleep. Hopefully they wouldn't scare us this time.

Spencer wanted eggs and bacon so we got cooking. We knew the boys would wake up at any second with the smell. The bacon was under control so we went and leaned down by Caleb and Toby. We mimicked their actions of the previous day with our heads really close to theirs. Toby and Caleb opened their eyes and both of them shot back at us being so close. They were breathing heavy and we could tell it had worked. We laid on the floor laughing. The boys came up by our heads and kissed us. Spencer went back to the kitchen but Caleb and I stayed with our lips locked together.

"You know, if Hanna was pregnant, kissing like that can induce labor." Toby said, clearly wanting us apart.

Hanna pulled away.

"Nice Toby. You ruined a make out session between me and my beautiful girlfriend."

"Yeah. Because my beautiful girlfriend and I were watching awkwardly."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you girls wanna go to that Italian place in Philly for dinner?"

Hanna spoke up. "Oh, Torregrosso's? Yeah, I've wanted to try that place."

"Then we'll go. Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Caleb's POV

Two hours later

We went to Spencer's monthly doctor appointment. Spencer couldn't wait for genders. There were two babies now. Toby was excited for a 50/50 chance of a boy. Spencer was happy for the 50/50 chance of a girl. Maybe, with two, they could both get their wish. We went back to Spencer's house and ate junk food and watched movies all day.

At six, we got ready for dinner. We left at six-thirty and Toby and I were very excited for the proposals that would be taking place soon enough.

**Caleb's POV**

We arrived at the restaurant at seven, right on time. We had taken separate cars in case we wanted something romantic after dinner. We had a reservation so the proposals would take place at seven-fifteen. We sat down almost immediately. By the time we had figured out what we wanted, the time had come. I picked up Hanna's hand.

"Hanna, I love you so much and I-"

Suddenly a figure came crashing through the window next to our table. They pointed a gun to the ceiling and fired. Toby and I each grabbed our girlfriends and pulled them away.

"Caleb, GO!" yelled Toby.

Hanna and I made a break for the door. We jumped into our car since it was right by the door. Hanna was crying.

"What do we do?"

"We'll head back to Spencer's and grab our stuff. This time we'll probably finish the road trip. Call your mom."

Hanna dialed. "Mom? Hey...no we had to leave dinner...someone came with a gun...no we're fine. But I think...yes...yes...we're getting our stiff from Spencer's...yes mom...okay...I love you. Bye."

"Whats up?"

"She's fine with us leaving again. She wants me far away from here."

"Well thats where we're headed."

We continued in silence for a while. Hanna fell asleep around eleven. We drove for several hours. I looked at her. I felt the same way I had a few days ago when we were in this same position.

Hanna woke again at eight the next morning. I pulled into a truck stop. We had to get gas and breakfast.

"Hanna, you can go get something if you want."

"Okay."

She went inside. When I finished refueling Hanna came back with doughnuts. We sat in the parking lot and ate.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you...um...drive for a bit? I want to get some sleep and I don't trust hotels anymore."

She laughed. "Of course."

I was thankful she didn't ask about what I was going to say at dinner. It wouldn't be romantic and special for me to propose in a gas station parking lot. We got back on the road and I fell asleep nearly immediately.

** Some of you were unhappy with the Spoby stuff. So, I brought the original plot track back to the story. My next story though will be mainly about a couple, like just has their POVs and stuff but there will be big stuff for other couples too. Just a fair warning.**


	13. On the Road and Back Again

Hanna's POV

I looked over at Caleb who was asleep. I wondered what he where he was going with the speech he started at the restaurant. I decided just to drive and not worry. At about nine at night we made it to Denver. I shook Caleb awake.

"Caleb?"

"Wha..."

"We're in Denver. At a Holiday Inn."

"No. No hotels. I don't trust them."

"Caleb we're 24 hours from Philly. We're safe."

"Fine but I slept all day. I'm staying up."

"Alright."

We went inside to the desk and checked in. Luckily they weren't too busy. We went up to the room and ordered a pizza since the only food we've had since yesterday's lunch was two doughnuts each. We ended up ordering a second and finishing that too. I collapsed onto the bed beside Caleb and fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.

Caleb's POV

I decided to wake Hanna up around seven. We could have breakfast and get back on the road. We were going to stay with my family in California. I heard my phone buzz on the table so I detached myself from Hanna's arms and went to read the text.

_Trying to run away again? Not a good idea. You better come back to Rosewood or else you'll have to say goodbye to Hanna for good this time. -A_

I went to pack immediately. I wanted to hurry back to Rosewood. I wasn't going to put Hanna in danger again.

**This chapter is just filler. I had a party last night so I slept super later a. k. a. I just woke up and I have another party this afternoon so a real chapter will be up by Tuesday. I'm also working on my new Spoby story. **

**Don't forget it isn't too late to enter my story contest. It's for people who have ideas but don't know how to write them. Just PM me with characters and plot.**


	14. Goodbye

Hanna's POV  
I woke up to see and hear Caleb moving around. He was putting our stuff back into the suitcases.

"Caleb what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"So soon?"

"Yes. We have to go back to Rosewood."

"Why?"

"If A can kidnap you and Spencer from right under Toby's and my noses, they can do it again. We have to go home to a familiar place where I know your safe."

"Caleb, this is why we came on this trip. So I would be safe."

"This is a strange place. We have to go home Han."

"Okay."

We finished packing, went to eat, checked out, and got on the road back home.

"Caleb, why did you really want to leave? You couldn't possibly have noticed we were going somewhere unfamiliar just this morning."

"That is the reason. Trust me."

"Okay."

We pulled into the gas station to fill up before we headed back to Rosewood. While Caleb was filling up, I saw his phone lying on the seat. I knew he had games and mine was almost dead. I unlocked it to find a text from A.

_Trying to run away again? Not a good idea. You better come back to Rosewood or else you'll have to say goodbye to Hanna for good this time. -A_

So this is why he wanted to come home. To protect me. Well guess what? I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself.

He got back in the car and saw what I was looking at.

"Hanna-"

"Don't. Why did you think I couldn't handle myself?"

"I care about you."

"So? I'm not a child. I don't need you to keep me safe."

"Hanna-"

"Just drive Caleb."

We drove. And drove. And drove. At about 11 PM we pulled up to my house.

"Hanna please."

"Don't even try Caleb. Just leave. Goodbye Caleb."

I took my stuff and went inside. My mom was asleep so I just went straight to bed.

**Haleb fight! What will happen?! Sorry this is late. I was beyond busy Sunday night, all yesterday, and all morning today. There will be a sequel to ****_Haleb_****. Final chapter posted tomorrow. I have to end it but the sequel will be posted next Monday. Thanks for reading! Just look for it, ****_Haleb: Ten Years After We Ended_****. Also keep an eye out for my upcoming story, ****_Spoby: Our Laughs and Our Struggles._**


	15. Finale

**Caleb's POV**

I sat and watched Hanna leave. How could I just let her go? What an idiot I am. I drove back to my apartment. I opened the door to find a black hoodie standing in front of me. It was Melissa.

"Smart of you to bring her back. She'll probably forgive you. But the second she does, you have to break her heart. Again. Make her feel real pain. And I think I can help. Her mom was taken into questioning about Detective Wilden's death. She'll be upset about that and you have to act like you couldn't care less. That will satisfy Red Coat."

Melissa turned and ran out the back door and climbed down the fire escape. She ran down the street.

How can I do this to Hanna? She'll never forgive me. But if I don't Red Coat could do things so much worse to her. I decided it would be for the better and that I should get it over with.

* * *

I went to Hanna's house and rang the doorbell. She answered.

"Hanna. Can we talk?"

"My mom isn't home. Lets go up to my room."

She walked up the stairs and I followed her.

"Hanna. I'm sorry I lied. But I care about you too much to see you get hurt. Please forgive me?"

"Caleb...Okay. I trust you."

Her phone rang.

"Hello? Mom where are...the police station? Why? But you didn't do it. Mom...okay."

She hung up with tears running down her face.

"They think my mom had something to do with Wilden getting shot."

I took a deep breath. Its all to protect her. Just remember that.

"So? What do you expect me to do?"

She looked horrified. "I expected you to care more. She's my mom and she could go to jail. I can't lose another parent."

"Hanna you won't. Just relax and forget it."

"Forget it?! Why should I forget it?! They're accusing my mother, the only parent I have left, of murder and you want me to forget it?!"

"Fine, if your going to get worked up then I'm out of here. I won't even bother trying to talk to you anymore because there will probably be something else to complain about!"

"Caleb no please don't leave."

But I had already gotten out the door feeling like the biggest ass ever. What had I just done? Doing that to her hurt so much. But I had to feel myself if I hadn't done it, Red Coat could have murdered her in cold blood. It was all to protect her.

**Hanna's POV**

I watched the door close behind Caleb. More tears ran down my face. I looked up Aria's number and pressed Call.

"Hanna? Whats up?"

"Can...can y-you come over? I need...someone. Anyone."

"Hanna whats going on?"

But my phone went crashing to the floor and I collapsed onto the steps. I laid there, sobbing until Aria let herself in with the spare key. She saw me.

"Oh my god! Hanna!"

She sat me up and surveyed my disheveled state. My mascara was leave dark tracks down my normally rosy cheeks. My lips were dry from my lack of reapplying lip gloss. Aria helped me up to my room onto my bed. She sat next to me with my head in her lap and let my cry. She rubbed soothing circles into my back and ran a hand slowly over my hair. Finally, I sat up, empty of tears. I owed Aria an explanation.

"Caleb came to apologize for lying to me about why we came back to Rosewood. After we made up, I found out they were questioning my mother about Wilden. He wasn't sympathetic at all. He was kind of mean. Saying I should let it go and it was no big deal."

"Oh Hanna. You'll find someone else. Someone who will actually care about what happens to you and your family."

I nodded and sniffed. "Your right. I need to let him go and think of myself for once."

The two of us went into the bathroom. Aria cleaned me up and reapplied my makeup. She borrowed a dress and we drove to Philly. We needed girl time. We planned on staying out late into the night and not giving a care to the world and thats the way I wanted it. I didn't care about Caleb. He was a high school fling that I could get over. I can continue my life on my own, with my friends. I don't need a guy to protect me.

**There we go! It's over! Haleb: Ten Years After We Ended will have the first chapter posted on Monday! Thanks to the following readers for your support:**

**treaane, d4s, bagilia, ShadowhunterWithBite, , msalv, MyLife2, NewEnglandMuggleGirl, Julieb23, and .Ashwee.11**

**You guys are all great. I love you so much! Remember to look for the sequel and my Spoby story!**


End file.
